We propose a Center to Prevent Alcohol Related Problems Among Young People. Alcohol is associated with the leading cause of death in this age group, unintentional and intentional injuries. Further, people who begin drinking at an earlier age are more likely to experience alcohol dependence and other alcohol related health problems during both adolescence and adulthood. The Center has: research, training, and education objectives. Three research projects will be conducted 1) To explore whether persons who begin drinking younger ages are more likely as adults to experience a variety of alcohol related health problems even after analytically controlling for alcohol dependence and heavy drinking, we will analyze data from the National Longitudinal Alcohol Epidemiology Study, the National Epidemiological Survey of Alcohol Related Conditions, and the College of Alcohol Survey. We will also conduct a new national survey N=3000 collecting information not in those surveys to explore reasons why persons who start drinking at younger ages are more likely to develop alcohol dependence and other alcohol related problems. 2) We will conduct a randomized trial to determine whether residual effects of alcohol impair next day academic performance of college students. 3) We will undertake a randomized trial to determine whether a brief motivational interview and active referral reduces drinking, injury, and alcohol related problems among the Boston Medical Center Pediatric Emergency Department patients. We initially propose two pilot projects 1) a qualitative study to explore whether the age of drinking onset relates to alcohol dependence in an Italian sample and 2) an experimental comparison of web based vs. mail screening for alcohol abuse and dependence in a college population. New pilot projects will be subsequently solicited. Training objectives are to expand and improve alcohol-related research at Boston University by: fostering and collaboration between researchers;hosting seminars and workshops;and facilitating opportunities for doctoral students. Educational objectives are to: (1) facilitate the development of campus/community partnerships in Massachusetts that involve multiple segments of city government and college communities including students to identify and implement interventions to reduce college alcohol related problems. Dissemination of the Center's published findings to both, researcher and practitioner audiences will be facilitated by the Center's strong relationship with Mothers Against Drunk Driving, the Robert Wood Johnson Foundation-funded Join Together program, and the U.S. Department of Education's Higher Education Center for Alcohol and Other Drug Prevention.